My Unexpected Forever
by EdwardMyOneAndOnly
Summary: bella falls for edward but doesnt really do anything about it until she becomes friends with the cullen girls.they find out she likes him & good things happen! fireworks fly! moments to cherish happen! READ&REVIEW! hope you likee ! XX
1. Chapter 1

My Unexpected Forever.

**a/n. this story is one I made up with the same characters, but I've added some too. Hope you likee **** thanks.x.**

Chapter 1

First day of school. Great.

'FORKS HIGH SCHOOL' the sign out the front of the school said.

I drove into the car park. There weren't many cars here yet. I must be early, I thought.

I parked my truck, the one Charlie, my dad got me for a present. It backfires a lot, but it still does its job. So it's good enough for me.

I sat in the car for 5 minutes or so, before I got too impatient and got out of the car and followed the signs to the main office.

"Hello dear" the woman at the office greeted. "Your Isabella swan. Am I right?" she smiled.

"Just bella" I said awkwardly.

"Okay, bella.." she said as she gave me a manila folder, presumably filled with maps, and time tables. "Here are some things to help you out today."

"Thankyou"

"Now, classes don't start for another 20 minutes so, you can either hang around the lunch tables' right over there," she pointed out the window next to the office desk. "Or you could stay in your car till the bells go." She smiled.

"Uh, okay, thanks" I forced a smile back to her.

I walked out of the office and to the tables that's the office lady pointed at. No use sitting back in the car. Might as well use this time to get some air, I thought.

I was pretty nervous. At my old school I wasn't very popular, usually sat alone or with my only friend Sinead. But most of the time she sat with her boyfriend, Oliver.

I miss Sinead. I miss my old school. But after Renée my mum got married to Phil, her new husband, I thought I should give them some space. Renée wasn't sure if I should go, but I insisted, saying that they need some alone time and with me being there, they wouldn't get it.

I sighed. I wonder if anyone will be nice and brave enough to introduce themselves. I wonder if ill have any friends at all by the end of the week.

More cars started arriving.

I checked the time on my phone. 8:45. 15 minutes to go.

People must like to get to the school early to get parking spots. Better keep that in mind, I thought.

More and more cars started arriving in the five minutes. All average hand-me-downs or cheap rusty cars. But then, a bright cherry red Ferrari came gliding through the school car park followed by a shiny silver Volvo. The top was down on the ferrari so i saw the face of the 4 people inside it. They were all pale, flawless, and Beautiful. I looked to the volvo, which had just parked. I couldnt yet see the person in the car, but no one could, because the windows were tinted so darkly, you wouldnt think it was legal.

Then the owner of the volvo got out of the car. I couldnt stop staring. He was also pale, flawless, and beautiful. I even thought he was more beautiful than the other 4 people. I tried to tare my eyes away from this beautiful man, but I just couldn't.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, and turned to face the person who interrupted my staring session. It was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and cute dimples, when he smiled. Which he was.

"Hi there," he said cheerfully. "I'm Daniel. And you, are Isabella." He gave out his hand for me to shake.

As I shook his hand is said "Call me bella, and nice to meet you, Daniel." I smiled. This was the first time in days that I have actually smiled without effort or force. Even though he was pretty much a stranger to me, I felt calm and comfortable around him.

His smile became wider. "Okay, Bella." He looked to the wooden bench I was sitting on then looked back at me. "May I?" he asked.

"Oh sure" I moved my bag from beside me.

"So," he started as he sat next to me. "How do you like the school so far?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of it, except the car park and the office, but so far I think it okay." I looked down at my hands.

"I should show you round the whole school sometime today. Maybe lunch?" He suggested.

I looked up "uh, sure. I don't think ill be doing anything at lunch. Thanks" I looked to the car park. Two buses just arrived full of students.

Then I remembered what I was doing before Daniel showed up. I looked to where that beautiful boy's car was to see if he was there. Nope. Then I looked next to his car to the Ferrari to see if the other perfect people were there, or they had moved on too. No, they weren't there either. I looked to where everyone was heading. I assumed they were all going to the main quad or something. There I saw one of the Perfects. It was the smallest, pixie like girl. She had short spiky but elegant dark brown hair, light coloured jeans, a frilly blouse and a short, light cardigan.

She was looking back at me. When she saw me looking back she gave me a friendly smile then turned to one of the other Perfects that I didn't notice standing near her, took his hand and walked with the rest of the students.

Daniel saw me looking at the cars and Perfects. "That was Alice Cullen, and her boyfriend, Jasper Hale. And the other pale ones are Rosalie Hale -jaspers sister- and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen, then there's Edward Cullen – both, Alice's brothers." He looked over at the furthest table from the one we were sitting at. There I saw the Beautiful boy that I was staring at just minutes before. He was reading over his school work. "That's Edward"

And just like before I couldn't stop staring. He was like an angel. All that was missing was the wings and halo. After about 10 seconds of staring, Edward looked up, like he sensed us watching him. He gave a small wave and I saw a slight smile on his perfectly shaped lips when he looked at me, but when he looked at Daniel his face droped slightly, then looked back to his book. I looked up at Daniel to see his face in a nasty glare.

"Urg, God," Daniel groaned.

"What" I asked surprised. Maybe Daniel wasn't as friendly as I thought.

"I don't like him, that's all." I looked at him.

"Why? He seems so nice and friendly…"

He shook his head and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. "He's too nice, too 'perfect'," he made apostrophes with his fingers. "Too everything. And so are his adopted siblings. No one talks to them though, they keep to themselves."

"Adopted?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Dr. Cullen and his wife...Esme I think it is, adopted them many years back apparently. But they hardly look older than their adopted children." He explained. "the parents are pale too. They all are. You wouldn't really think they were adopted. You'd actually think they were blood siblings."

"Oh," I looked to Edward, who was now walking in the direction everyone else had gone.

"Well, anyway, we should get to roll call." Daniel said. He got to his feet. He grabbed my bag and gave it to me once I stood up.

"Thanks" I said as I followed him to the classes. But my mind was elsewhere, thinking of the Cullen's, of how nice they seem and why no one speaks to them. But mostly about Edward, and how I wanted to get to know him and be-friend him, soon.

Oh, no, I think I may just have a little crush on Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The classes I had before recess were, let's face it, average. And boring. I only had one of the two classes with Daniel. I met his brother Mike, and their friend eric, and they were, very talkative. And that was history. One of the classes I need to focus on, because, well, i'm not very good at history. But it doesn't stop there; I also couldn't concentrate because my mind was whirling with thoughts of Edward Cullen. It gave me butterflies just thinking of him. Thank god he's not in my classes, I thought. But I have a habit of speaking too soon.

My next class was English. That was better. Neither Daniel nor Mike was in my English class. And that meant a stranger would be sitting next me. Ah well. Hope he/she is nice.

I moved towards the seat the teacher, Mrs. Kaper had assigned me to sit. It was a small group of two single tables that I had to sit at. In the seat next to mine was a girl, writing in the back of her book. As I passed her to get to my seat, I saw that she was writing 'I love -' I didn't see the last word. How cute, I thought.

"Hi" I said to the girl as I sat down. She had medium brown hair, brown eyes lined with dark eye liner and a light cover of foundation. Though she didn't look like one of those 'cake faced' girls, with loads of make-up on. 'Cake face' was something Sinead would've said. No, I wasn't going to have to hold back tears thinking about her. Ill do that later, I told myself.

"Oh" she looked up from her book, quickly closing it so I couldn't see what she was writing. "Hey" she smiled friendlily, slightly blushing. "I'm Sandi, Sandi Wright."

"Nice to meet you Sandi" I smiled back. Like Daniel, she seemed to have a happy aura that anyone close, would also conduct with her.

The teacher then started the lesson. English was one of my favorite classes so I didn't find it that boring.

I looked to Sandi. She was busy writing what was on the board.

One of the good things about her is that, she was quiet. Well in class she was. And that, I thought, was a really good thing. I may just have a couple of friends by the end of the day. That thought made me happy.

I had finished my work, and there was 5 minutes to go till recess and the teacher said to 'just sit there and relax' so I did. I closed my eyes for a split second and saw Edward's face. My eyes jolted open.

"What?" Sandi asked.

What do I say? "Uh, nothing" I said lamely.

"Oh okay..." she said.

Oh god. She probably thinks i'm weird. Nice one Bella. Nice one. "I just, ah, remembered something…?" it came out like a question.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I understand. Seeing things or people that are either really good or really bad when you close your eyes."

My eyes went wide. How did she know?

She giggled. "I told you I understand. I do it too." she looked down. "About someone…" she let her sentence drift away.

I also looked down.

We stayed like that until the recess bell rang.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked.

"No, I don't" I replied.

"C'mon. I'll show you to quad." She ushered me with her.

"'Kay thanks"

**{[(~*~*~*~)]}**

Recess came and went pretty quickly. I spent it with Sandi, sitting at the basketball courts, at one corner of the school. Daniel, mike and their friends hug out there too but at the other end of the court.

We just sat there and talked, about my old school, friends, and how why I came to forks.

I told her about how my mum re-married and how I don't see my dad much, how I didn't have much friends at my previous school, but I didn't mind, and how I liked the sun, but I thought I could get use to this constant cover of grey cloud.

I found out some stuff about her too. Like how she has lived here in forks all her life. How she hasn't been out of the state, and how she is planning a trip to Australia because she has family over there. I also found out that she's been rejected a lot by the people she has liked in the past and she has given up on trying anymore. I felt sorry for her and told her that there are plenty of people out there, and there is someone out there for her, but she doesn't know them yet.

She gave a little smile and looked behind her to Daniel's group down the other end of the court.

Every few minutes she'd look back as if to see if he would look back at her. He never did. Though he did look over to _me_ a lot. Oh god, that's a bad sign.

And Sandi noticed too. And she didn't look too happy about it. I took that as jealousy. She must have a crush on _Daniel_. Though she was still really nice too me. Was a sign that she wanted to be friends even though her crush liked me. That's a sign of a real friend.

After recess, we had science. I had this class with Sandi, Daniel and… oh crap. Edward was in this class. he was sitting up the back lab table, reading the book I saw him reading this morning. I went up to the teacher, a man with an almost-bald head.

"Hi, i'm new." I told the teacher. "my names Bella Swan."

"hi bella. I'm Mr. Jenkins. Umm…" he looked around the classroom. I noticed that everybody seemed to be in arranged seats. And the only spare seat was with Edward Cullen. God help me. More daydreaming… "You're going to have to sit up next to Mr. Cullen up there" he pointed to beautiful Edward. Urgh! Stop calling him beautiful Bella! "Have you met him before?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"Um, kind of." It came out as a squeak. I couldn't stop staring at Edward.

Sir walked me up to Edwards desk. "Edward, bella is sitting next to you for the rest of the year."

"oh, uh, okay." On the outside he looked friendly, but in his eyes I could see… pain? Hunger? But not the sort of normal hunger for lunch, it was different.


End file.
